An exhaust gas treatment device may be included in an exhaust system of an engine in order to reduce regulated emissions. In one example, the exhaust gas treatment device may include a diesel particulate filter (DPF) or other particulate matter filter. When a DPF is included, regeneration may be employed to clean the filter by increasing the temperature for burning particulate matter that has collected in the filter. Passive regeneration may occur when a temperature of the exhaust gas is high enough to burn the particulate matter in the filter. In some examples, such as when the DPF is positioned downstream of a turbocharger, the exhaust gas may not have a high enough temperature and active regeneration may be carried out. During active regeneration, fuel may be injected and burned in the exhaust passage upstream of the DPF in order to drive the temperature of the DPF up to a temperature where the particulate matter will burn. As such, fuel consumption is increased, thereby decreasing fuel economy.
Additionally, the exhaust gas treatment device may be suspended above the engine with a support structure mounted to a main frame, or block, of the engine. However, mounting the support structure to the engine main frame may provide a limited number of mounting points along a length of the engine, due to interference with other engine systems. As a result, exhaust aftertreatment support structures may be bulky or provide less support. Further, maintenance of a head of the engine may require removal of the entire support structure and exhaust gas treatment device.